A Fresh Start
by CaptainRogers1918
Summary: AU: Steve Rogers is a successful artist and retired Army Captain and Natasha is a ballet dancer. No Powers. What happens when two people from such different backgrounds cross paths and realize they may have more in common than meets the eye.
Authors Note: I own none of the characters, all belong to Marvel. This story is an AU, no powers, and Steve Rogers is a successful artist, and retired Army Captain, and Natasha Romanoff is a ballet dancer.

 **A Fresh Start**

Steve Rogers' – Penthouse – Manhattan, NY

Steve Rogers sits quietly in his Upper East Side penthouse working on his latest masterpiece when he hears a knock on his door. "Steve I know you're in there open up it's your best friend Tony!" Steve smiled at the sound of his billionaire friend, but isn't sure he wants to know what he has in store for the evening.

"Steve!" Tony shouts again.

"Might as well see what he wants, I know the guy won't leave until I answer the door" grumbled the artist. Steve sets his paint brush down and washes his hands and goes to open the door. "Hey Tony, what's going on?"

"Steve-o, I got just the plan that will get your mind off that girl you've been moping over." The genius exclaims as he pushes his way into the penthouse forcing Steve to shut the door.

"I'm not interested Stark, besides I'm not even thinking about Peggy anymore, I'm over her." Steve says hoping his friend will believe him.

"Au contraire mon frere you've done nothing but fuss over her for the last two months, and as your friend I want you to get out of your rut Stevie. Here's what we are doing, I am taking you to Las Vegas, for a guy's vacation, you, Barton, Thor and yours truly." Tony announces as he slaps his friend on his back.

"Vegas, what you talking about, Las Vegas?" Steve questions skeptically.

"Las Vegas, Nevada, America's Playground, Sin City, jet leaves in three hours Rogers, I already got Clint and Thor on board, we need our Captain, don't let your team down man!" Tony looks at Steve with a begging expression on his face. Steve sighs looking at Stark running his fingers through his short blond hair. "Fine, Stark, but I'm not hooking up to just hookup"

"Suit yourself Cap." Tony acknowledges while packing Steve's bag for him. "oh and wear a suit, you gotta show people you're money, baby" Steve shakes his head at his friend while he gets goes to change.

Stark's Jet

The four men sit in the cabin of Tony Stark's private jet relaxing on the way to Las Vegas. Steve dressed in an Armani suit talking to Thor Odinson. Thor is a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair and plays Tight End for the Buffalo Bills, and has been friends with Stark and Rogers since college where he roomed with Tony Stark. Thor is wearing a navy blue Gucci suit and a black tie. Across from Thor closer to Tony sits Clint Barton dressed in a tan Brooks Brothers suit. Clint is a former Olympic gold medalist in archery. He sips on a beer while running a hand through his short brown hair listening to Tony drone on about his latest female conquest.

"Stark, you do realize there is more to life than bedding women, right?"

Tony rolls his eyes at his friend's remark, and continues the story while refilling his scotch on the rocks.

"Steve, you ok?" Thor asks his friend.

Steve looks over at Thor "huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just thinking" Steve leans back and glances out the window of the plane as it jets across the sky taking the group of friends on an adventure that will change the lives of everyone in the group.

"This trip will be amazing Steve, ya know I've never actually been to Vegas. Tony says he got us a Roman style suite at Caesar's Palace. I wonder how accurate it is?" Thor rubs his hands together excitedly as he gets up and makes himself a bourbon and coke.

"The room is very accurate Thor, it's my favorite place to stay when going to Vegas. I promise you will not be disappointed."

"Good to know Stark, cause this has been a long season and I am in need of a good vacation."

"We all need one, especially Stevie over there." Tony glances over at Steve as he looks out the window.

"How much longer till we land, do you know?" the archer asks while tapping Tony on his shoulder.

"Maybe another hour tops, then the four of us band of brothers will take Vegas by storm, just like the Rat Pack did in the 1960s"

Steve watches his friends drink and laugh smiling at the fact he has a pretty good group of friends and maybe Tony was right, and it's time to move on from Peggy Carter. Steve brushes some lint from his pants and walks over to his friends. "It's time guys." He gives his friends a knowing smile that they all immediately understand. Clint wraps an arm around him and gives him a one arm hug. "Glad to hear it Cap." The Olympian smiles at his friend while handing Steve a beer. "Drink up, it's going to be a trip to remember."

Caesar's Palace- lobby

Tony, Clint, Thor and Steve walk into Caesar's Palace all dressed in designer suits admiring the famous hotel casino. "Ok, I'm going to go get our keys to the Roman suite, and we can head up and plan our first day." Tony says to his friends before going to the receptionist to check into their suite.

"Holy crap this place is amazing Thor; I could live here"

"I don't think you could afford it Clint, but it is truly an amazing site. I feel like it's what Ancient Rome would've been like if they had lights and modern technology. It's a shame Bruce couldn't join, what was his excuse?"

"Tony said Bruce was working in the lab all weekend on some scientific breakthrough for something or other, I have trouble keeping up with it."

"He gets a pass, but Stark drags me along."

"Don't tell me you are still moping Captain" Tony says walking back over passing out the keys. "Our suite is on the top floor, let's go."

The guys start walking toward the elevator when Steve catches a glimpse of a stunning red haired woman. "Guys, I'm going to grab a cup of coffee and be up in a minute"

"Alright my friend." Thor says patting Steve's back getting in the elevator with Clint.

"Cap, don't take too long we want to stick together"

"I won't Barton." The captain smiles at his friends and walks over to where he saw the gorgeous red haired mystery woman getting a drink at the lobby bar.

Tony watches the Captain walk over but the elevator door closes before he could see where his friend sat down.

Steve sits next to the young woman stealing glances of her getting mesmerized by the way the light catches her hair. He starts imaging how much he'd love to draw this woman. Suddenly Steve's thoughts are interrupted when he hears the woman next to him speak.

"You know it's not polite to stare" Natasha says kindly.

Steve blushes slightly embarrassed realizing he was staring at her. "Sorry."

Natasha smiles at him. "It's ok. Would you like to buy me a drink?"

"Ya know I was just about to ask that. What would you like Miss…?"

"Romanoff, Natasha Romanoff" Natasha offers her left hand to him showing a tan line on her ring finger.

"Steve Rogers" Steve shakes her hand. "Very nice to meet you Miss. Romanoff." He smiles at her noticing her the tan line on her ring finger.

"You too, Steve. And you can call me Natasha"

"Natasha it is then, and what can I get you?"

"Vodka martini" Natasha says with a hint of a Russian accent.

Steve orders her a vodka martini and gets an old fashioned for himself. "Can I ask you something Natasha?"

"Go for it"

"Are you married? I just couldn't help but notice the tan line."

"Oh…well…" Natasha looks at her tan line on her finger. "No, I'm recently divorced." She smiles politely at him.

"I understand; I'm getting over a messy break up too. Long story, I won't bore you with the details."

"I got time Steve" Natasha sips her martini smiling at Steve admiring how the suit hugs his physique in all the right places as she thinks to herself.

"I appreciate that, but I've talked about it enough lately, maybe another time"

"Suit yourself, so what brings you to Sin City, business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure I suppose, my friends convinced me to join them, they said it might be good for me to get out more."

Natasha chuckles at his response.

"Something funny?" Steve sips his drink smiling at how beautiful her laugh sounds.

"No, it's just my friend Darcy did the same for me."

"Sounds like a good friend then." Steve pauses contemplating whether or not to ask her something.

Natasha notices his pause. "Tip of advice Steve, go ahead and ask." She smiles encouragingly at him.

"Want to move to a couch and talk in a quieter area?" He asks with some nerves in his voice.

"Would love to."

Steve gets up after charging the drinks to his room, and walks with Natasha to a couch as they sit and talk getting to know each other. He finds out she is a ballet dancer from New York, and was married for four years. He tells her that he is a retired Army captain, an now is an artist living in Manhattan. After an hour and a half of talking Steve gets a call from Tony.

"Excuse me" Steve picks up his phone. "Hey Tony, yeah sorry I lost track of time…. I saw an old friend I wanted to talk to…can't I just meet you guys at dinner?" Steve smiles at Natasha not wanting to leave her company. "ok, ok Tony I'll be up in 15" Steve sighs hanging up the phone.

"Your friend wants you back, I'm guessing"

"Yeah, I told him I'd be right up, and that was over an hour ago" Steve chuckles at how distracted he got. "How about we exchange numbers maybe get together while we are both in town?"

Natasha smiles at him, and grabs his phone putting in her number. "You better call me soldier boy" she smirks flirtatiously at him as she gets up sliding the phone in his jacket pocket.

"Yes, ma'am" Steve watches her walking away as she sways her hips knowing he's watching her. He rubs his face taking a deep breath before walking up to his room, unable to get Natasha out of his head. _Easy Rogers, easy._ Steve thinks to himself as he goes to join his friends.


End file.
